


You're Here

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: Bokuroo Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Bokuto is going through something life changing and Kuroo can't figure out how to help him.





	You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bokuroo Week 2018  
> Day One: April 1st - I can (still) feel you

Kuroo hovered in the doorway to the bedroom where Bokuto was laying on the bed, his fingers running over the creased cotton sheets that they had both previously occupied just that morning.  It seemed like a lifetime ago. The atmosphere had completely shifted in just a couple hours and Kuroo did not know how to fix it.

 

Kuroo twisted his fingers together nervously, ignored how the joints and bones ground uncomfortably together as he tried to think of anything,  _ anything _ to make the situation better.  To put light on a dark topic but that was the root of the problem and Kuroo did not know what to say to the one person he had promised to love and take care of for eternity.

 

When they were just 19 Bokuto had learned he had a degenerative eye disease that would deteriorate his sight until he was fully blind.  Kuroo had worried over it but Bokuto had brushed it off. They had only been 19 at the time after all and Bokuto’s eyes were working fine.  The disease worked slowly and he’d have years before he started feeling any of the effects. Plus plenty of people wore glasses and Bokuto had teased Kuroo about how smart and attractive he would look in them and Kuroo had allowed himself to be swept away in Bokuto’s never ending enthusiasm.

 

There were old drugs and new surgeries to try throughout the years.  Kuroo had taken Bokuto to more doctors appointments than he could count over the years.  As promised, Bokuto’s sight began to deteriorate and nothing any doctor did seemed to slow it down or stop it.

 

They were 27 now and had gotten back from a final check up.  Bokuto was pronounced legally blind and he was denied access to a new surgery because the disease had progressed too far.

 

Because of the disease Bokuto had been turned down for his spot on Team Japan.  His one dream from the time he had been a kid was crushed and now there was no further hope left that he would ever regain his eyesight back.

 

Kuroo twisted the gold band around his finger and felt like an utter failure.

 

“Tetsu?”  Bokuto asked and Kuroo was by his side in an instant.  “I can feel you worrying across the room, c’mhere.” Bokuto opened his arms wide and Kuroo slid into them without question.  This felt wrong, he knew he should be the one comforting Bokuto, not the other way around but Kuroo didn’t know what to do.

 

“I’m sorry I’m being useless.”  Kuroo apologized quietly, pressing his face into Bokuto’s throat as he tried to hold back tears.  Bokuto laughed, nose nudging Kuroo’s long hair.

 

“You’ve been with me every step of the way, how is that useless?”  Bokuto asked before curling Kuroo closer. “I can feel you, y’know?  Everything is all dark and blurry and mostly I can only make out odd shapes in the darkness but I can still feel you no matter what.  I might- no, I will go blind completely one day but it’s not as scary as I thought it would be because you’re here.” Bokuto’s voice hitched quietly in the dark room and Kuroo wrapped his arms around his husband, conveying through actions and without words that he would always be there for him.


End file.
